


One More Last Night

by Mikamod



Series: Stay a Little Longer [1]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eddie's only mentioned, M/M, and not abo, canon divergent mid seaon 4 before Jamie and eddie really start to fall in love, first time writing m/m smut, its kinda pwp but with feels, look mikamod finally did something nongenderbend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8854036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikamod/pseuds/Mikamod
Summary: It's been two years since Jamie saw Noble, everything should have changed. Almost nothing did.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read all my other Blue Bloods stories and decided to read this one too. I hope you enjoy the read.

Jamie had tried moving on, he thought it would be simple. After all his relationship, if it could be called that, was based on lies but it felt real in the moments.

The stolen ones behind Noble’s restaurant with frenzied kisses, the meetings in hotels stripped of pretense and clothes. Sometimes Jamie still dreams of the feeling of his fingers in Noble’s hair, of Noble’s fingers gripping his hips.

Jamie wanted to think maybe this thing with Eddie, who was his type of woman for sure, he seemed to only be interested in the wild and unlawful when it came to the men he dated. Maybe if he hasn’t picked up his phone a month ago, he and Eddie could have become something.

Jamie had answered his phone. answered that familiar voice from years ago.

Now he was sitting in his car outside a hotel in Brooklyn. Jamie debated once more if he should meet Noble, for all he knew Nobel might being setting him up but Jamie still wanted Noble, if this ache was anything like what an addict feels he understood how people fall off the wagon even years later.

He finally went up to the room, knocking on the door.

He didn’t get the punch in the face he expected, but a moment to look at Noble. He must have been standing there for too long since the older man pulled Jamie into the room by his shirt.

“Took you long enough.” Noble closed the door behind them one hand still in Jamie’s shirt. “I almost thought you weren't going to show.”

“I-” Jamie found himself once more at a loss for words, something about Nole always put him off kilter. “You could have been drawing me out to kill me.”

Noble chuckled and pulled Jamie closer, he smiled and pressed their lips together in a surprisingly chaste kiss. Jamie tangled his fingers in the others curls tugging lightly to deepen the kiss.

“Right back to where we left off?” Noble moved them to the bed as he pulled Jamie’s shirt off. “I don’t remember you having this many scars.”

“It’s been two years,” Jamie replied off-handedly more focused on getting Noble undressed. “Things happen.”

“Shouldn’t I get your real name at this point?” Noble teased before pushing Jamie onto the bed, straddling the younger man, leaning down their lips withing inches apart before changing directions to place a kiss on Jamie’s neck, nipping the skin there.

“Ah- Jamie.” His fingers dug even harder into Noble’s hair, each open-mouthed kiss Noble placed, each time the older man trailed down caused his grip to tighten.

“Well than Jamie, let’s get reacquainted.”

“Oh, fuck.”

Jamie shivered when Noble ran his tongue up his length, wrapping his lips around the youngers cock. Jamie nearly bucked off the bed, it’s been a few months at least and apparently Noble still knew his weak spot arching his back off the bed as Noble, setting an intense pace twisting his wrist when it met his mouth, leaving Jamie reduced to stuttering moans and breathless gasps.

Noble's other hand moved up his chest, lightly tauntingly dragging his nails back down, but Jamie lost it when Noble looked up at him, blue eyes filled with, everything Jamie had been craving.

He was just as turned on to see Noble swallowing, Jamie threw his head back.

“You are going to kill me.” Jamie huffed around laughter. Before springing up and pulling Noble into passionate kiss. “You know we got up yo a lot more than that in hotel rooms.”

“Yeah, but.” another kiss between the two. “I didn’t bring anything.”

It was like Jamie couldn’t resist kissing Noble, draw to him like a moth to fire.

He grinned at Noble skimming his fingers on the other man's cock. swallowing his moan in their kiss. No sound but their heavy breath sounded in the room as Jamie worked him to the climax. Seeing Nobles bare chest he repaid the mark Noble gave him nipping and suckling the skin over Noble’s ribs.

He expected the bit on his lower lip when Noble came, that didn’t seem to have changed from before. Jamie grabbed the nearest discarded item, thankfully the thin bed sheet, and whipped his hand off on it.

“Is this gonna be a one-time thing?”. Jamie wished he didn’t sound so, bitter and saddened by the prospect.

He lost his breath when Noble tugged him to lay on the bed wrapped in the former-mobsters arms. Firm but loving familiar, like they had never left each other's embrace.

“I hope not,” Noble brought up his hand playing with the hair at the nap of Jamie's neck. “I was hoping to give this a real shot this time.”

Jamie could feel the grin spreading on his face Before snatching another kiss, slower perhaps a little sleepy but so content.

“I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> This may turn into its own series but I'm not sure and hopefully, the second part of the soulmate au will be done soon.


End file.
